marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor vs Superman Marvel vs DC
Authors Note Written by me, JDUDE, along with two other writers, I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS, LOGOS, NAMES, OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY, ALL OWNED BY MARVEL AND DC COMICS Comment below suggestions and feedback Story It started in havoc. When Tony Stark and Bruce Banners discovered that the time on this multiverse is ending, the world seemed to end 20 years earlier. streets flooded with battles over things, money, food, anything anyone could get their hands on. After the news broadcast, stating that no one will live 21 more years, there was no more peace. The final years will go down in flames. From the beginning, strange radiation signals have been showing, and now it all makes sense. It starts with the discovery by S.H.I.E.L.D. "Stark, I'm getting a signal" Dr. Banner said, as he worked in the S.H.I.E.L.D. lab, trying to figure out why their universe has been emitting cosmic radiation at an alarming rate. "What is it, where is it coming from now?" Tony Stark replied, hoping to get out of the lab finally. That was all he was doing for weeks, maybe months, now, is working on the cosmic radiation signals to see whats happening. "Well, its coming from, wait, it's coming from everywhere, come here." Bruce Banner says as Tony Stark walks to Bruce's screen, and he makes the screen bigger, by pushing a button, and it shows the planet Earth in a map layout, but theres red blotches covering the screen. "This can't be right, you sure some 5 year old didnt just paint over the screen when you werent looking?" "Stark, its time be serious, this could be something bad." "Honestly, I dont see how it can't be bad." "Stark, hows your universal research going?" "Banner, to tell you the truth, It's not going anywhere using the forumula we were using." "I know, let me try something." Tony Stark and Bruce Banner walk over to where Stark was working, and Banner types a few things in, and then red blotches appear over the entire screen, with thin black lines over the planets. Banner then goes to a safe. "Stark, whatever is going on, i think we will have to check out the the entire world for this, because you may or may not now about this, but there is more then just our universe." "Wait, what?" Tony replies, questioning what he knows about everything. "Well, S.H.I.E.L.D. has found a way to travel through time, and universes, universes like ours, but with changes, some big, some small, but we kept all this a secret to the world, me, not supposed to know about it, I overhead the scientists doing it, and then I did my own research on this, and it turns out, we arent alone, there are other universes. Lets check out if they are experiencing the same thing as us." "So this whole time, there was a bunch of other universes, but they didnt tell me?" Bruce Banner never answered him though, he was too much in shock. At the edge of the screen he just opened, was a thick line, he never seen before. Hours and hours he spent looking at this same map, but never he seen the line. Now, the entire screen was red, except that dark line and what passed it, then he realized something, two things, actually. Number one, we are not alone, there is another... multiverse, you could call it. And number two, everyone in this multiverse was emitting out so much radiation, because everything must die, and now its time for this multiverse to. When the sirens went off, everyone thought something was wrong in the lab. Whether it be an explosion, or Banner turning into Hulk, nobody knew. When everyone got there, and nothing seemed wrong, until they looked at Banner. Banner was knocked out, on the floor. "Look, I had to or he was going to blow this whole thing up, anyway, your probably worrying about the siren." Adds in Tony Stark, eating an apple. "What happened?" Shouts Nick Fury, staring at the screen Banner is behind. The one with the multiverse on it. The to secret no one knew about. Not until now. "He went all pre-Hulk so I hit him over the head before he could do any damage." Stark replies calmly. "No, you idiot, this" Fury shouts, pointing at the screen. "Well, he figured out that we all are going to die, that our multiverse, as he calls it, is passing away. The energy is being released everywhere, and theres nothing we can do about it." "There's always something, Stark, always, something, so he told you I am guessing." Tony nods his head. "People of this universe, and many others, I have to say, that our days are numbered. Not because we alone will die, but because we, as a multiverse, will die" Nick Fury says amongst a crowd, people shouting questions, until they realize what he says, and everyone starts running. Crimes happening under his own eyes, and then, the gunshots fired, and Nick Fury goes to the ground, hurt. "Nick!" Tony Stark shouts as he runs to Fury, carrying him back to a safe spot. Nick Fury looks up at the hero, and hands him a piece of paper, it has writing on it. "You, you want me to get the men at the lab to do this?" Stark questions. Nick Fury doesnt say a thing, he nods his head, and then closes his eyes. He may of closed his eyes forever, maybe just for an hour or so. One thing we do know, when he closed his eyes, Tony Stark realized what was on his paper, a savior, or a death ray. "Ok guys, lets start working on this." Stark barges in, handing the paper to the scientists, and they start working away. What happens is, They take the energy out of the multiverse, and use it to blast them into a different one. It was crazy, but just crazy enough to work. Two months, went by in the lab, two months of the final years they had. Finally, lightning strikes on the machine S.H.I.E.L.D. labs created, a tall machine, digging into the ground, of this, and many other universes, using wireless energy transimitters to send all the energy to the outside of the universes, where Thor would be waiting. After the lightning hit, Thor blasted into the waves of energy, all holding universes, and Thor was going faster then he ever was, and probably ever will be. Thor was traveling through, not just universes, but the edge of all of them, with various machines planted in the pathway, and Thor was burning, his skin, breaking piece by piece, until all of a sudden, a crash was heard. It wasnt lightning, too big to be the sound of lightning amplified x100. This sound was the crash, of two multiverses colliding. They done it, they ruined 19 years of the multiverse they lived in, by draining energy out of it, but they saved themselves by blasting into a new multiverse. "Holy Smokes Batman!!!" Robin shouted in his partners lab. The lights were flashing black, the strangest color, and the air was beginning to morph, until everything whited out, so it looked like a paper with no color, and the citizens of multiverse D all changed, they changed to live in a mutliverse, with the citizens of multiverse M. Harmony, peace, all of that, gone. In a flash, and a few seconds, the strangest thing happened, maps changed and now, only one world existed. A world everyone would have to grow up in. A newly formed Multiverse, Multiverse MD, would be the home of two worlds, combined. With two worlds, means twice the crime of one world. "You got the money?" A hooded man says, to another hooded man, running along a bridge. "Yeah man, lets blow this **** up!" He replies, as he pushes a trigger, and an explosion happens on the bridge, making it crash down, cops falling, along with thousands of people, and just as they thought they were doomed, a man appears from the sky. Its none other, then Superman. The man swoops down, grabs a huge piece of the bridge, and he lowers himself, catching many of the people, but not all. The New Gotham Bridge held too many people, and when another man appeared, with clouds swirling around him, The man of steel didnt know what to think. The other man, lowering, and catching many people, the rest of the people, and he takes his hammer, and he smashes it across the ground, causing the two men in hoods to fall, and crash to the ground, cops getting them. The other man, being Thor. No words were exchanged, these men knew what to do, they thought the other man was a villian of some sort, and a moment of silence happened, before they both flew to each other. Thor smashes his hammer against Superman, making him fall back, but Superman follows up, crashing into Thor, punching his skull multiple times, and then he starts whirling him around, and he goes to toss him, but lightning strikes at the last second! Thor caused the lightning to come down, and wreck Superman! Superman takes it, and then he runs and hits Thor, fist and hammer colliding, both men being pushed back, but Superman was the hurt one. He changed this with an uppercut, and then he lifts up Thor, and he flies with him into the sky, and Thor calls for lightning, but Superman crashes Thor into the streets of New Gotham faster then the speed of light!!!! Superman is hit with the lightning, but hurt Thor badly. Thor stands up, an he is kneeling, and Superman starts punching Thor, trying to kill him, and in the end, he finishes it off with bu tossing Thor into the sky, but Thor flies, and he takes the hammer, and then he crashes the hammer into the ground near Superman, causing it to shake, and then Superman is tossed into the air, and he catches his balance, but is hit with Thor's Hammer!!!! Superman crashes through a few buildings, and then falls onto a car, breaking it. Thor runs after him, and grabs his neck, and he swings him by his neck, and he tosses him into the air, lightning crashing into Superman, and then brought down, landing onto the hammer! Thor then takes the Superman, layed out on the hammer, and he smashes him into, and through, the ground, and Superman makes a crater! Superman manages to stand up, and he quickly punches Thor, then slams him into the crater, and he punches him over and over, Thor trying to block with the hammer, but Superman too quick. Thor then pushes Superman off, and then he flies to him, Superman punching him away, and then Thor grabs his hammer, and he runs again, this time, Superman couldnt move, and Thor smashes the hammer across his chest, and Superman is sent back, and Thor races to him, and he hits him with the hammer again, this time, sending him straight into a river. Thor then throws his hammer, lightning following it, and it enters the water, shocking Superman. Superman is hurt, but he finds his way fightng against the current of the water, and the flow of electricity, and he shoots out of the water, crashing right into Thor. Thor flies into the air, and Superman follows him, and they start battling higher and higher above the ground. Superman punches Thors hand away, causing the hammer to fall out of Thors hands, falling down. Thor calls for it, and motions for it, but Superman takes the advantage to punch Thor across the face. Thor then punches Superman in the shoulder. Thor and Superman exchange blows, the waves of energy emitting from the punches, until Thor starts falling, and Superman sweeps his feet out, and Thor remains in the air, and Superman kicked him down. Thor starts falling and falling and falling, and he lands on a building, a tall one, people scrambling to get out. Superman rushes down, and Thor flies quickly up, hammer in hand, and then, they collide, fist and hammer, and a huge wave of air and energy just fly out, Thor and Superman go two ways, Thor falls to the right, Superman falls to the left, and wreckage, is all thats left of the city. "Are we rolling?" The news reporter said, in a helicopter, high above the battle, with cameras placed everywhere on it. "Yeah." One of the men working the many cameras said. "Here we are, high above the field of a weary battle, I'm your field reporter Jake Harris, and we have an epic battle below us, between Superman, and Thor. No one knows how this fight started, except with a bridge collapsing, the New Gotham bridge, which is one of this countrys greatest monuments. These two at war has caused more destruction alone then most criminals do in a year." Nick Fury was furious at the screen has was watching, standing in the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. "What is he doing!?! Get him out of there, immediately, we can call in people to take out the caped man. No, I don't care if too much already happened, we need to stop the damage that could come. Hundreds, thousands, maybe millions, could die. Do you know how many people live in this city alone? Too many for a fight like this to be happening." Fury shouted, to a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer, and the officer quickly runs away, to get men ready to do the fighting. Superman and Thor were just getting up, and then they seen the other one, and they went back at the fighting. Thor with his hammer, Superman with his fists. Thor uses his hammer to make lightning strike, and it hits the hammer, and then bounces off the Superman. Superman manages to stay standing, but Thor just keeps on sending the bolts to Superman, and then Superman tries walking, but cant move! Superman tries punching, but cant move his arms. Superman cant do anything! Thor then takes his hammer, leaps into the air, and brings it down, but Superman, at the last second, gives him laser vision and messes him up, and Thor falls into water. Thor runs at Superman, this time avoiding the laser vision, and striking Superman, and the electricity from the hammer sends Superman way far back, and he goes through building after building, until he reaches a generator, and he tries moving, but cant, until he slams into it. The generator blackens out cities for a while, a few lights have extra power sources, but most buildings are dark. Superman can move somehow! Superman flies, and so does Thor, they go head to head, punch to hammer, punch to punch, until Superman breathes out, and Thor is frozen! Thor manages to break out though. Thor then starts smashing the hammer into Supermans body over and over and over, until finally, he lifts up Superman, and then tosses him down, Superman getting tossed into the ground, hurt, and then Thor grabs the hammer, and he lifts it up, and he goes to swing it down, but Superman grabs the hammer with his hand right before it hits his face. Superman and Thor are struggling over the way the hammer will go, up, or down. Superman manages to start to stand up, but Thor pushes the hammer down twice, tricking Superman, and Superman goes deep into the ground, and Thor follows him! Thor is lifted up, high in the air, by Superman, who continues to punch Thor, and then he swings him, so fast that a small tornado is formed, and Superman throws him into the air. Thor keeps going, and going, and going, until he is hit from behind by an aircraft, with S.H.I.E.L.D. on it. "Thor, stand down, you will destroy the city if you dont stop now." Nick Fury says, who is being heard through a transmission being sent from the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ to the aircraft. "Never, this criminal must be finished at once" Thor replies, angrily. "Thor, you just recently destroyed one of New Gotham's biggest energy supplier. Back down, now." "I can't, it's too late. I have to finish what I started." Thor replies, and he heads back down, and he crashes into Superman, causing a shockwave so big, the ground shook and caused an earthquake, a skyscraper falling, luckily, with no one in it. Superman tries his hardest to punch Thor, but Thor ducks, and goes to punch Superman, but isn't strong enough. That blow took them both out! Superman manages to lift himself into the air, pushing himself off Thor, blasting him into the air, and then Superman uses the freezing breathe to freeze Thor, and he isnt frozen, instead, Superman is using Thor to stay in the air, managing to push himself off the energy of Thor and the cold of the breathe. Thor starts moving, and he starts running, and then he launches himself into the air, with that ending with Superman falling down, until he manages to balance himself and fly right before he fell to the ground. Thor comes down, and Superman uses laser vision, but Thor uses his hammer to absorb it, and then uses the energy to blast Supermans feet, bringing him into the air, and then Thor smashes the hammer against Superman, blasting him up into space! Thor charges after the running Superman. Superman is passing the atmosphere, and then he is out of space! Thor starts attacking him, with blow after blow after blow by Thor, but its still nothing. Superman then uses his laser vision again, but Thor uses the hammer to absorb the laser again. Thor starts going closer and closer to Superman. Thor finally manages to touch Superman with the hammer, and he starts draining his life! Superman doesnt seem to be too hurt though. Superman is feeling as if it was a sting or something, not someone draining his life! Thor looks shocked, until Superman punches his face, and Thor flies back into the pits of space, and Superman follows him, quickly punching him, and then picking him up and tossing him into a flying asteroid! Superman approaches the asteroid, but then gets to his knees, and is powerless! Superman cant inhale! Superman is trying to stop this, but he cant fly away, he is too hurt, but by what? Thor is laying on the asteroid, and Superman walks to him, and he looks on the other side of the asteroid, to reveal none other, then kryptonite! Superman cant do anything about it, and Thor gets to his feet, and he punches Superman over and over and over again, and then he takes a piece of kryptonite and tosses it at Superman, cutting him open! Thor then backs up, and uses the life he drained from Superman, and blasts him with a godly blast, using Superman's own life against him. Superman is stuck between the kryptonite and the energy blast, but then, Thor starts holding his hammer with both hands, and lifts it in the air, and a white energy starts morphing around it. The energy gets bigger and bigger, into a ball around the hammer, until all of a sudden, it goes into the hammer, and then he blasts Superman with the energy, which was cosmic energy! Superman is hurt, near death, but he has an idea. Thor goes for another blast, and this time, Superman tries grabbing onto the kryponite. Why? It would just increase the pain of the attack. Thor releases the cosmic energy, and it flashes onto the kryptonite, and it blasts the asteroid to bits, freeing Superman from the power drainer, and Superman crashes at Thor, and he starts using his laser vision, although not into the hammer, into Thors very own eyes!!! Thor manages to spin Superman around, and toss him into the deep pits of space. "Odin, bestow upon me a weapon to kill this beast of a man." Thor speaks into his hammer, sending it to the norse gods. Superman flies back to Thor, and he drags Thor over to a glowing sun, a blue son! Thor manages to push Superman into it though, freeing himself, but sending Superman into a huge power source. Superman then goes into the sun, and Odins Ragnarok appears in space, and Thor grabs it. Thor with the sword, and Superman rushes in, getting ready to crash into Thor. Thor swings the sword, Superman continues moving, and then they collide, and space, the entire combined Multiverse, shakes, off the impact, and then, out of the heat of battle, Thor, sword raised in hand, is standing above the down Superman, and then, he goes off, hoping to never see the "beast" ever again. "We did it, we took out Superman, along with one of the worlds greatest cities, what were you thinking!!!!" Nick Fury shouts at a returning Thor "I took out a menace." Thor replies, acting as if nothing happened. "No, actually, you took out a hero, says here, he's 'Superman' which is one of the greatest heroes in the universe." "What, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry." Thor replies, not knowing what he just done. "Well, it's too late to say sorry, we just declared war with the other heroes of this city. We must prevail in the end, not them, to prove who is the greater hero, and who is fit to run this city." Fury announces to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. and then he looks at everyone else, and then goes to speak, but a man raises from a computer. "Mr. Fury, we just recieved a message from an unknown source." The man says. "It says?" Fury asks. "It's not for you sir, it's for one of the Avengers." The man replies "Which one?" Fury asks. "Hank Pym." The man replies, reading the letters on the screen. "Ok let me see, 'Get your suit ready Ant-Man, its time you face someone your own size'." Category:JDUDE Category:Stories Category:Crossovers